Haru in love
by Red Lever
Summary: Haru decides to confess her love for Raku, but things don't always go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Haru Onodera sighed as school ended. "Are you excited Haru?" She glanced over at her friend Fuu. She gave a little smile. "Of course!" She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Tomorrow is our last day as second years." She grinned. Fuu was her friend since the first day of her high school career. She glanced over to side, seeing the empty seat that Paula usually took. She looked quickly to the door seeing her leaving. "Paula!" She shouted as she ran up behind her. Paula gave a slight irritated sigh.

"What is it?" She asked, stopping to look back at Haru.

"I just thought the three of us could walk home together." She gestured to Fuu who was following behind her. "Our last day as second years." She grinned at her.

Paula rolled her eyes and continued walking forward. "I guess, it won't be terrible to walk home together. This will be my last chance to do that with you guys?"

Haru gave a little chuckle. "We'll be able to walk to home together next year."

Paula shook her hear. "No..this is my last year here."

"Whaaaat?!" Haru stopped with her a look of disbelief. "Wh..wh..what are you talking about? Your last year here. We still have a whole other year ahead of us." Paula had been one of the few people besides her sisters group of friends, she had grown close to. Losing her made her feel like a family member was moving away

"Yeah, this is black tigers last year here. If' black tiger's not here then I don't really have a reason to continue staying here. I'm going to go back to America with the rest of the beehive group." She said as she continued walking ahead.

"bla..oh..Tsugumi." She gave a thoughtful look, recalling what that particular person looked like. "Oh yeah..it's Kosaki's last day too." She gave a heavy sigh. _And it's Raku's last year as well. _She looked down as she thought about her prince. She had spent that last two years around all her sisters friends, but now they were moving on to colleges. Some of them like Chitoge and Tsugumi were leaving the country, and others like Ruri and her sister were moving to different towns. Raku was staying close, having found a college that was really close by. She had made many unforgettable memories with them all, but those days of everyone hanging out were over.

After a little while, and separating from Fuu and Paula, she made it back to her place. She walked into her house. "I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome home!" Her mother's voice called out from the kitchen.

Haru dropped her bag and took off her shoes, going into the kitchen. "Are you making supper?" She asked standing on the other side of the counter. Her mother shook her head, checking pots and pans on the stove. "Oh..some more sweets?" She smiled and grabbed an apron.

Her mother looked up at her. "Oh no Haru. That's perfectly alright. I'm making something for you and your sister." She gave her a smile.

"oh." She stopped with the apron and slipped it back off. "Then I'll be in my room if you need me." She said heading over to her room. She stopped by her sisters room, hearing someone talking. With the door cracked open just a little she caught a glimpse of her sister on the phone. "Kosaki~" She said pushing open the door a little. She smiled brightly at her. Kosaki gave her a small smile and waved to her. She continued talking on the phone with who Haru assumed was Ruri, as they talked about graduation tomorrow and things they should be doing. She went over to her sisters desk, which was scattered with information sheets about different colleges. There were two in the middle of the desk. One, which was a great place to learn to cook and the other was the same college Raku had mentioned he was going to. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her sister had been going after this boy Raku since her junior high, but nothing had come of it. As hard as she tried to hook them up, setting up situations for them, she would usually always end up being caught in between them. She wanted her sister to be happy, but something she had always kept secret from her and from him, as much as she tried, as much as she wanted to best for the two of them, it had always pained her to see the two of them together. She loved Raku, all the times someone had been there for her when she needed someone the most.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Ruri." Kosaki hung up the phone and turned to her sister. "What brings you in here?" She gave her a smile as she sat on the bed. Haru opened her eyes and turned to her, offering her a bright smile.

"I was just wondering if you knew what mom was making us." She grinned and pulled out the chair to the desk.

Kosaki chuckled a little. "She said she was keeping it a secret." Her smile faded a little as Haru looked back at the desk, looking over the the sheets. As Haru moved one of them she found a letter. Kosaki got up and took it. Haru looked up at her. "You got accepted into a college?"

Kosaki gave a nod, holding the letter close to her body. "It wasn't my first choice, but I did get accepted." She looked up at her. "I'm going to learn how to make better sweets so that maybe I can help this place out a little more." She smiled and then sat down. With such happy news Haru wondered why she looked so depressed.

"But..Raku isn't going to be there is he?" Haru asked softly, watching for her sister's reaction.

Kosaki put the letter back down and stepped away. "No..he won't be there. He got accepted to a closer school. He's going to become a civil servant he says. He's always wanting to help people." Haru gave a small nod and looked down at the floor.

There a moment of silence, as both of them thought about a life without Raku, a life without all their friends constantly around them. "Are you going to confess your love to Raku tomorrow?" Haru asked without looking up.

'Wh..wh..wh..what!...what..what are you asking? I..I..couldn't...I shouldn't..." Kosaki's face turned bright red at the thought of her asking him such a thing. She rubbed her arm. "We're going far away from each other..we wouldn't be able to see each other that much and we'd be busy with school." She said softly, sitting back down on the bed. She was hopelessly in love, but with so many others and with the two of them going to be so far away, Kosaki just couldn't imagine the two of them actually being together.

"What if someone else went out with him?" Haru asked, her stomach tightening as her heart started to race. _What if I...went out with him? _She thought to herself.

Kosaki looked up for a moment. "I guess..if...they were happy who would I be..to stand in their way." She said softly. She felt the pain in her chest, the same pain Haru felt when she tried to set them up, the pain of losing the one you loved.

"Kosaki! Haru! You're surprise is ready!" Their mother cried out to them.

"Be there in a minute!" Haru cried back. Haru looked over at Kosaki. "I have to go change..but I'll see you down there." She gave her sister a smile and got up, heading to her own room. Kosaki followed behind her and started down to where their mother was. As Haru closed the door, she slumped against it and buried her face into her knees, the pain returning to her chest, the confusion running her mind. _What should I do..What should I do? _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, listening to her own thumping heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisakoi or any of it's characters**

Graduation. It was a time when students are at their happiest or can be nervous, having to leave the family and start their lives. Today was Raku's little group for this day. After a long ceremony, the group had gathered together, congratulating one another. Marika was reaching out for Raku. "Chitoge, you're so mean! Can't you see Raku wants me by his side!" She tried getting away from Chitoge's arm, but Chitoge held strong.

Tsugumi was hugging Koaski and Ruri, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you guys!" Kosaki was trying her best not cry as well. Ruri patted Tsugumi on the back, giving her condolences.

Chitoge stood beside Raku and looked down, shifting. "I'm..going to miss you as well. Even though you were a terrible fake boyfriend." She said giving a little half smile, pushing on his shoulder a little bit.

"What are you talking about I was a great fake boyfriend." He smiled back at her.

"You never once noticed anything different about me." She pretended to pout, but ended up smiling. "But still..I'm going to miss this." She said looking over at everyone.

Raku's smile faded a little as he looked over them as well. "Yeah, these were a great three years." He looked over at Chitoge and then looked away quickly. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun back in America. And I'll keep in touch with you."

She nodded and smiled over at him. "I'll do the same. With everyone." She said as she started walking away going over to Tsugumi. Kosaki looked over at Raku with a smile and walked over to him. "I guess this will be the last time we'll be together." She said softly. Raku gave a soft nod, his face redding. "W..we'll still keep in touch right..getting together for holidays and such.."

Kosaki gave a soft smile and nodded. "That would be great." She said softly as she looked down at her hands.

Chitoge looked over at Raku who only smiled looking at all of them. "You guys." He said softly. He looked over all of them. "I think..we're all going to miss this." He sighed. Chitoge let go of the now calmed down Marika. "And to think..we're all going to go to different colleges." He looked over at Tsugumi and Chitoge. "And you two are going back to America..and Marika." He shifted a little looked over at the red haired girl. "Well..what is it you're going to do after this?" He rubbed the back of his head, looking at her in confusion.

"Well..I'm going to be your wife of course! And I'll take good care of you..and.."

"no no no no.." Raku waved his hand quickly. He sighed looking over the group, ignoring the wild woman. He sighed. _If only Onodera had joined my college. We could have classes, lunch..we could just spend all our days together. _He thought to himself dreamily. "I really hope I can keep in touch with all of you."

They all smiled and agreed at the same time. As they stood among each other talking about their plans in the future, Haru stood at the edge of the ring, looking into the group. She swallowed hard, her hands fiddling with the small gift she held in her hands. "I...I..I don't think I'll do this after all." She gave a nervous chuckle. Her friend Fuu stood behind her. "It's okay, I know you can do it Haru." She gave her a hushed encouragement. "Look." She pointed out as they started to separate from each other. Chikoge and Tsugumi were heading back home and Marika left with her bodyguard. Onodera started leaving with Ruri. Haru felt her heart beat faster as she hid from her sister. The last thing she needed was her sister seeing her here and wondering what she was doing. Kosaki walked beside Ruri with her head down. Ruri crossed her arms. "You're just going to leave like this..not say a word to him about anything..about how you feel about him?"

"Please Ruri." Kosaki didn't look up. "Not now. We're all leaving for different places. That wouldn't be fair to him..or any of us." Ruri didn't look interested in hearing the excuses.

"You only have yourself to blame Kosaki. If you would just tell him what you felt, I'm sure the two of you could work something out. I won't be around to help you anymore..this is your final chance." Haru stayed still, waiting to hear the answer, her heart beating faster. The harsh words of Ruri only made Kosaki turn her head away.

"Maybe..it just wasn't meant to be." She said softly walking ahead.

Haru closed her eyes, hearing the pain her sister's voice as she walked by them. "Fuu..I can't do this." She started to move away, but Fuu smiled and grabbed her arm. "You heard your sister, she's not going to go after him. Now's your chance to be happy..now go!" She gave her a push, sending her stumbling out. Haru gasped as bumped into someone. "Ah! I..I'm sorr...I..Ichijo.." She looked up at her prince.

He blinked looking down at her. "Haru..what are you doing here?" He put his hand on her shoulder and moved back from her.

"U..uh.." She looked away. "I brought you..a graduation present." She held out her hand. "It isn't much..but..I figured you would like it."

He smiled as he took it from her. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." He looked her still reddening face. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he reached out to feel her forehead.

"A...ah! Y..yes I'm feeling fine." She forced a smile. She felt her heart skip a beat as he touched her forehead but she held her composure. She stepped back from his hand and turned away. "Enjoy your present!" She waved as she hurried off. As she turned the corner, Fuu pulled Haru in close to her. "Fuu!" She said quickly before her mouth was covered

Fuu stood there and let her go. "What happened?"

Haru turned around quickly to face her. "I..I just.." She sighed heavily. "Come on..let's just go home. I don't even want to think about it." She said as she started walking towards her home. Fuu followed right behind her.

They walked in silence, avoiding the topic at hand. When they finally reached Haru's home she let a heavy sigh. "Mom? Kosaki?" She called out after she took off her shoes and Fuu started taking hers off. She looked around and saw no one else in there. "I guess it's just us." She said setting her bag down.

Fuu smiled a little good. "That's good..then we can talk about what happened."

Haru froze as she heard Fuu speak about what she had been trying not to talk about. "Wh..what about it?" She shifted a little. "I gave him the gift I got him."

"Yes." Fuu sat down her bag as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "But you forgot the most important thing. You didn't confess to him."

Haru looked down. "I just couldn't right then..it was too nerve wracking." She closed her eyes and sighed. Fuu was getting ready to speak up when Haru turned around to her. "But!...but..it's not like I'm not going to ever confess. I just..I'm not sure when I should confess.." She put her hand over her face. "That was such the perfect time!" She groaned.

Fuu chuckled a little watching her. "Why don't you go by his house and confess to him?" She said opening her bag.

Haru blinked. "Why would I go to his house? I mean..wouldn't that seem strange of me just going over for no reason..and if he..says no..I mean.." She fidgeted a little bit. "Then.."

"Then you'll just have to have a good reason to go over there." Fuu spoke up in her cheerful voice. She lifted a book out of her bag. "How forgetful of me..I borrowed this from Ichijou and forgot to give it back to him."

Haru looked at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you Fuu." A small smile crossed her face. "Thank you though..for helping me with all of this." She reached out and took the book from Fuu.

Haru walked over to Raku's home. She had been there with her sister and her friends a few times, so she knew the way over there. She looked at the house, worrying about approaching it. Most would be nervous because it's a house of yakuza members, but she had put that to rest long ago, she was just worried about what would happen when she confessed.

She stood in front of the door, holding the book close to her chest. She reached out and rang the doorbell. Her heart was pounding as she waited, the longer it went without an answer. _I..I..I think I better do this another day!_ She thought to herself as she started to turn away. As she started to walk the other way the door opened.

"What do you want?" One of the Yakuza answered the door, his arms folded over his chest.

Haru froze hearing the gangster talk. She turned around slowly. "I..I just..came here to see Ra..Raku." She held up the book. "M..my friend borrowed this book..and asked me..to return it to him." She gave him an uneasy smile

"Ohhh. You're a friend of Raku's!?" The gangster's attitude had changed completely hearing that it was a friend of his second master. "Well he's not in right now, but you're more than welcome to leave the book with me and I'll give it to him." He held out his hand for the book.

Haru shook her head and kept the book close to herself. "Thank you..but I want to make sure to give it to him personally." She started to step back. "I guess I'll just come back another day."

The yakuza scratched the back of his head. "You could wait here if you want. He shouldn't be much longer."

Haru stopped and looked at him, thinking about if she should. After a moment, she nodded with a small smile. "I'll wait then." she said stepping into the threshold of the home. She followed behind the gangster as he lead her through the house. As they got further in, he let her go on her own. She was suddenly nervous by herself. _D...do I wait in his room for him..or..or do I just wait in the living room.._ She shifted around as she thought about it. _H..he'll probably go into his room first..and that would be the easiest way to find him. A..alright!_ She pumped her fist to herself _I'll wait for him in his room and confess then. _She started walking to his room, the place where they had studied and played games together from time to time.

She stood in front of the door, taking a breath. As she reached out and opened the door to his room a figure came flying out at her. "Raku!" As the words hit her ears, she fell to the ground as the older girl knocked her to the ground.

"Wh..what the.." She rubbed the back of her head as she started sitting up to see Marika sitting on top of her. "Wh..what are you doing here!?" She asked crawling out from underneath her and putting her back against the wall.

Marika gave a disappointing look as she stayed sitting on the floor for a moment. "I can ask you the same question." She said as she pushed her hair back.

"I..I just came to give Raku his book back..Fuu..borrowed it.." She said lifting the book up.

Marika gave a smile. "Well then I'll just take that and give it him, when he gets back. I'll tell him that Kosaki's little sister dropped it off." She gave a fake smile as she reached out for the book.

Haru pull the book close to her chest. She didn't like how she felt like she was being talked down to. "I'll just stay here until he gets back." She said as she turned away from her. She started walking away, trying to find some place else to wait for him.

**A/N Sorry it took me so long guys to update. I had been debating on what route to take with this. I hope I had chose right for you and that you'll enjoy it :) **


End file.
